Whotopia (season six)
by Mr. Shoeman
Summary: the epic marathon continues WARNING: I will NOT describe each episode in great detail, you must be familiar with Doctor Who to get the story
1. Chapter 1: The Dominators

Whotopia (season six)

Story 1: The Dominators

Nick Wilde was sitting at the police Chiefs desk at about 12:30 PM being the acting Chief, anticipating the return of Chief Bogo, for today he was returning from his vacation in Australia. Nick was also reflecting on his past 2 weeks as acting Chief of police at ZPD, "I think I'd be an ok police chief.", he thought to himself while clutching his hands on the desk with a slight smile on his face. After about 10 seconds Nick dcided to take a last look around the office for he may rarely see them after today. Right then and there the door opened, and there was Chief Bogo, who was in uniform, standing in the doorway, and was also noticably sluggish, and wearing sunglasses, the sudden opening of the door startled Nick, "Wuuh! Oh, Chief Bogo!", "Were you expecting 'Weird Al' Yakovic?*…"

*and no that's not a misspelling

"…I'm back from my vacation.", "I can see that.", Bogo started walking towards the desk, "I need a little nap on the desk, I'm still a little jet lagged.", "Okay then.", so Nick got out of the chair and pulled the chair out for Bogo as he was walking towards the desk, Bogo slumped down in the chair and pulled himself towards the desk, and crossed his arms on the desk and lowered his head. "As soon as I'm all rested up, I need a detailed report on the events that happened while I was away.", "Well sometime after the "incident" at the bank, there was a domestic disturbance on 1805 Palm Avenue, and...", "Okay tell me tomorrow, in the meantime you and Hopps have a patrol to go on. And I need a nap.", so Nick was about to leave the office, but he stopped in the doorway in the act of closing the door, "It's been an honor serving as acting Chief of police.", "Okay.", said Bogo half asleep, and with that Nick left the office and closed the door.

Later at Nicks apartment, he and Judy Hopps, (who was wearing an oversized, blue Metallica shirt, and black shorts) were sitting on the couch while Nick was telling her about Bogos return. "...and he fell asleep at the desk as I left the office.", Judy reacted by scratching her head "I wonder why he didn't just stay home?", "Who knows, so did you have a nice break?","It was fine but I think I wouldv'e enjoyed it more if I were with you the whole time.", "Oh, well I'm sorry then, but duty called.", "True, but while I had no one to talk to I discovered this fanfic website, and I stumbled upon this one where it's based on this animated film, I forgot what it was called, but the main characters from this movie binge watch this real-life tv show, sort of like what we're doing.", "So it's just about them watching this tv show?", "Plus there are situations surrounding them watching it too, they're not related but that's the premise of this fanfic.", "So they get into situations and watch tv basically?", "Yeah pretty much, and this animated movie they're from has allusions to prejudice, bigotry, and intolerance which this fanfic has almost none of.", Nick then nodded in interest, "Doesn't sound like this fanfic represents the movie very well.", "I would say you were correct, plus you can write a story about ANY fictional characters watching ANY tv show, but enough about that, we have more 'Doctor Who' to watch.", "Oh yeah…", Nick then got up from the couch, "…I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable, I'll be right back.", "Okay.", so Nick left to go change his clothes.

When he returned 2 minutes later he was wearing a black AC/DC shirt and red shorts, and walked over to the DVD shelf, "Ah! Here it is,...", he then faced Judy, "...tonights serial is called 'The Dominators', so... yeah.", so he popped in the DVD, got to his spot on the couch, and when the DVD menu came up, he selected 'play all'.

The serial was about The Doctor, and companion Jaime and new companion, Zoe, landing on an island on a peaceful pacifist planet called 'Dulkis', and the titular 'dominators' were invading the planet, in hopes of dropping a nuclear device into a volcano destroying the planet.

The third episode of the serial hit the midway point, "Can we pause it for a minute, please?", asked Judy, "So are you going to tell Chief Bogo about that domestic disturbance call we got about a week ago while you were still acting Chief ?", "I've BEEN ready to tell him about it the minute we took care of it, I mean who WOULDN'T want to tell their superiors of an event like that?", "Will you include the part where I hop kicked that one guy on the head onto the coffee table?", "Well it's not really important to the report, but...",

"I just wanna show off, especially for a bunny."

"Well, I'll try to shoehorn it in somehow, but I can't make any promises."

"Oh alright, if you don't bring it up, you don't bring it up. Say! When will we listen to the last cd?"

"In a few days, but between now and then there's still a couple animated reconstructions of some missing episodes."

"That's fine, wow, it feels like one minute we were listening to nothing but cds and no we there's almost no cds left."

"I know, it's weird."

The 5 episode serial was on its last few minutes of the final episode, and Judy was anxious for the heroes, as the Doctor had defeated the dominators, but now the tardis was about to be engulfed in hot lava, and with that the episode had started rolling its credits. "I wonder how they'll get out of this situation.", queried Judy,

"Well, that was the end of the serial."

Judy then turned to Nick with a shocked face, "What?! No! They can't stop here!", Judy then put both her hands on her face.

Nick then leaned in, and put his paw on Judys shoulderto calm Judy down, "Don't worry, we'll find out in tomorrows serial."

"This show is such a teaser, it's no wonder you're such a huge fan, this is the tv show version of you. I say that out of being your friend."

* * *

Story 2: The Mind Robber


	2. Chapter 2: The Mind Robber

Story 2: The Mind Robber

The next day at ZPD, Nick Wilde was sitting in front of Chief Bogos desk, telling him of the domestic disturbance call he reacted to about a week ago, talking impatiently, while Bogo was transcribing the report on his computer. "...it was in this mostly canine populated area, and when we got there, this white fox couple, and a couple of male wolves were up in arms, biting each other on the necks, and the wife of the fox couple seemed to have forcefully inserted a landline telephone into her husbands rectum, while HE had forcefully inserted an opened up swiss army knife into her...",

"Whoah, slow down, your talking faster than I can type. Seriously Wilde, it's not a race."

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that I get excited whenever I tell stories of accomplishments I did, it's been a habit of mine since an unfortunate childhood incident I had, But I don't want to go there though."

Bogo caught up with his typing, "Uumm, why don't we skip to the end, like what became of them after you had arrested them?"

"Well, we escorted them to a hospital to take care of their injuries, and we scheduled them to first be sent to a mental institution then afterwards marriage counseling."

"I'm impressed with your report Wilde, I think you'd be a fine police chief."

"Thank you sir,.." Nick got out of the chair he was sitting in, "...that means alot coming from you."

"You're quite welcome, now get back to work!"

Nick was standing at the door about to leave, "Yes sir.", so Nick left the room and closed the door only to open it back up and peek his head through again, "Oh, and also, Judy hop kicked one of the wolves and he landed on a coffee table, she insisted I add that to the report.", so Nick left for real and closed the door.

Bogo sighed, "Hopps and Wilde are so lucky to work together, reminds me of all the times I had with MY first police partner,...", Bogo then sighed again "...god rest his soul." said Bogo mournfully

Later that evening at Nicks apartment, he and Judy Hopps were getting ready to watch the next 'Doctor Who' serial, with Judy sitting on the couch and Nick was preparing the next DVD. "Tonights serial is called 'The Mind Robber', and it picks up where 'The Dominators' left off.", so he put in the DVD, sat on the couch, he was about to select 'play all' when:

"Hey Nick before we play it may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, What's up?"

"Remember the execution of Dawn Bellwether, and you, Wolford, and Fangmeyer, ate part of her corpse?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do predators do that often?"

"Well, no, but it's closer to socially acceptable than just outright killing and eating a prey animal, like she was due to die anyway, and we didn't execute her specifically to eat her, we just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Like I always get meat from a shop. Eating a prey animal that is already dead is no different from that."

Judy thought for a moment, "Alright then, I'm still glad you ate her at all, it was a great just desserts, also if I happen to die before you, I'll gladly let you eat my corpse because you're my friend."

Nick leaned in to hug Judy, "I don't wanna eat you, even if you DID die, You're the best friend I've ever had. now c'mon we're close to the final CD."

"Alright, let's do it!"

"What made you want to bring that up anyway? The execution was like a month ago."

"I was just curious... Belatedly curious."

The first episode of the serial they watched this time showed the TARDIS escaping the path of the hot lava from the erupting volcano from the previous serial, then once they escaped, they seemed to have materialised out of reality itself, and these robots in this infinite void are stalking the current crew, and at the end of the episode the TARDIS explodes leaving the doctor, and companions Jaime and Zoe completely drifting away into this infinite void.

As the credits of the first episode rolled Judy asks, "That's not the last time we see the TARDIS, right?"

"You'll see."

As they were watching episodes 2 and 3 they had witnessed as they were in this strange new dimension that seemed to be playing tricks on them, and fictional storybook characters were appearing. As the third episode ended, Judy turned to Nick and said, "This serial looks like it was fun to write."

"Yeah I bet."

"So far my favorite part was Jamie getting a different face from that weird puzzle the doctor did."

"Yeah, they really knew how to handle actor absences."

Also during episodes 2 and 3 of the serial, it turns out this domain was controlled by a mysterious writer from 1926 who in turn was controlled by a computer called the 'Master Brain'.

Episode 3 of the serial had ended, "This story is crazy and weird,...or crazier and weirder than what I've seen from this show."

"Wait until you see the modern episodes, and THEN you'll see some weird stories. The newer episodes make these look tame by comparison."

"Well this show is full of surprises anyway, so I imagine by then I'll be used to it."

"Ok, we'll see about that." said Nick smiling devilishly

So they had both watched episodes 4 and 5 of the serial, with episode 5 concluding after an adventure of meeting storybook characters, and robots out to get them, the master brain was defeated, and the 1926 writer was free from its clutches, and the doctor had revealed that this realm was never real, and with that they faded from the realm and the TARDIS came back again, and with that the serial was over.

As the final credits rolled Judy was slumped in the couch feeling exhausted, "What were THEY smoking when they came up with that story? It was the weirdest one yet!"

"I don't know, but I wish I had some right now."

Judy sat slightly surprised at what Nick had just said, "You mean like weed?"

"Yeah, have you ever tried?"

Judys smile dropped, "No"

"Would you be willing to try it given the chance?"

"If I did we'd need to keep it a secret from my parents, they don't care much for recreational drugs. They're 49% liberal and 51% conservative, and weed is not one of the liberal things they approve of."

Nick paused for about 10 seconds."...so are you willing to try it or not?"

"Don't be insane, OF COURSE I AM!"

"Alright we have a plan for a rainy day! But not this week I have OTHER activities I want to do with you first."

"What kind of 'activities'?"

"Oh you'll see.", said Nick smugly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Invasion

Story 3: The Invasion

The next day at the police station, Nick and Judy as well as other officers were in a meeting with Chief Bogo showing some slides from his vacation, the room had all the lights off with the projector displaying the various vacation photos and Chief Bogo controlling the projector. Some officers were struggling to pretend to be interested. "...and here's the IMAX theater where I saw a documentary on a space station, narrated by Tom Cruise." Bogo then flipped to the next slide, "This is the gym where...", while Bogo was doing his presentation, Nick and Judy, who were sitting next to each other, after they were eyeing each other, it prompted Nick to write a note to Judy with his pocket notebook, He was trying to write as quietly as he could.

When he was done writing the note he passed it to Judy, and when she opened it up it read:

 _3 more stories until we listen to the final CD. P.S. Do you drink at all?_

Judy read the note with intrigue, and in response wrote a note, and passed it to him, the note read:

 _I'll drink usually with friends sometimes, I wouldn't mind drinking with you, why?_

Nick read the note while Bogo was rambling on with his vacation photo slides, and in response with a hint of excitement wrote another note, passed it to Judy, and when she read the note it said:

 _I was planning on throwing a little mini party to celebrate us being done with the 'Doctor Who' cds, and the last missing episodes too._

Judy started thought for a moment to plan what to write down on the next note, she thought up a response in almost 10 seconds, Which she wrote down and passed back to him which read:

 _Well it HAS been a while since I drank with anyone, so OK I'm in._

After Nick read the note, he wrote a note BACK to her, which said the following:

 _Well alright! And by the way, what beer do you like?_

Judy then wrote another note back to him, saying:

 _I like IPAs the most. But I'll let you pick_

As Nick Wilde ever the excited one, smiled a huge toothy grin at the note letting out small laughter, when it caught the attention of Chief Bogo, "Wilde! Hopps! Are you two passing notes!?", Nick and Judy sat there startled and nervous as Bogo was walking towards their table, and when he got there he started calming down, "Look, what you two talk about together is none of my business, but please, it's disrespectful to not pay attention, so please save your little conversations for after the meeting.", Nick and Judy both simultaneously responded, "Yes sir.",

"Good, because now we're at the part where we get to see the amazing IMAX theater they had...", as Bogo returned to the slide projector, Nick and Judy both gave the presentation their complete attention for the remainder of the slideshow.

Later at Nicks apartment, just when he was done putting in the DVD for the nights serial, he went to sit on his spot on the couch, and Judy eyed him with a curious look.

"Say, you never actually told me how you got into 'Doctor Who', did you?"

"I guess not, but if you want to know, after I was kicked out of the junior ranger scouts but before I got into con jobs, as I accepted my (at the time) fate of being a shifty fox, for about a month I went into a depression, I was confined to my room a lot of the time, I would barely eat, I would barely speak, even to friends and family, until one day an adolescent cousin on my mothers side named Gareth paid a visit, because his parents were going on some month long business trip, and he was my playmate, and he was one for having fun, and he saw that I was mostly silent and in my bedroom alot of the time. And one day as I was heading to my bedroom to stare into the abyss, he came up to me and wondered if I'd like to hang out with him, I told him 'ok', and one of the shows we'd watch was 'Doctor Who' which he was a big fan of, and we liked board games, comic books, and fantasy novels, and of course, we watched other shows too..."

"Wait a minute you watch OTHER shows too?!"

"Of course, you didn't think 'Doctor Who' was the ONLY show I watched did you?"

"Its just I never see you watch any other shows."

Nick pointed to the DVD shelves, "Oh yeah I watch other stuff too, in fact If you look at my DVD shelves you'll also see I have DVD sets of 'The Wire', 'Swinefeld'*

*The Zootopia universes version of 'Seinfeld'

'St. Elsewhere, Smallville, 'M.A.S.H.', CSI, Law and Order, The X-Files, Firefly, Buffy, The Mentalist, Arrested Development,..."

"Do you have any 'Big Love' or 'Once Upon a Time'?"

"Ive been slowly getting around to Once upon a Time, Big love, I'm not as interested in, But anyway, I have every marvel cinematic universe movie, DC movies, as well as some classic movies, comedy films, westerns, action movies, animated films, sci-fi movies, B-movies, thrillers, Star Wars, Star Trek, a plethora of horror movies, and I have a wide variety of videogames new and old, I chose 'Doctor Who' to watch with you specifically because it's such a long running show and I thought it would be fun to watch again... BUT ANYWAY! I see 'Doctor Who' as one of many things to reminisce about the new outlook on life I had after my depression, and therefore It made me more comfortable with embracing my (at the time) cunning, sly, fox within me, and ergo I became a con artist to make it official, and the rest is history! I'm still not happy I was kicked out of the junior ranger scouts though, but what's done is done."

"Whatever happened to Gareth?"

"Well like a decade and a half after I had last seen him, I happened to bring up Gareth to my Dad, and he was talking about how he saw Gareth going to jail one day, because apparently behind my back he was a juvenile delinquent who would get in trouble in school alot...", Nick then leaned in closer to Judy as if he was about to tell a secret, "... according to my dad, one time when we stayed over at his parents house for a weeklong visit, he stole my moms money from her purse."

Judy sat there in shock, "Wh... that's awful!"

"Yeah, but I was just a little fox at the time, I didn't know what was happening."

"And I thought YOU were bad when I first met you."

"Yeah, I may now have an estranged cousin, but my love of all those things, including 'Doctor Who' remain."

"Speaking of which, what's tonights serial called?"

"The Invasion."

"Hmm, Not a very creative title."

"Ehh, what can you do."

Nick was about to select 'play all' on the DVD menu, "OH! and also theres 2 animated reconstructions of 2 missing episodes!"

"Well, alrighty then!"

So the evenings story was underway. The first episode of the serial, which was animated because the episode is missing, continued where 'The Mind Robber' ended, and started with he TARDIS landing on Earth in a feild of grass, having just been struck with a missile fired from the moon, leaving the TARDIS broken and leaving The Doctor and companions, Jaimie and Zoe, to hitchhike to London to search for help from an old friend.*

*a character from a previous episode

Watching the episode was making Judy think about the final cd coming in a couples days from then. "I'm excited for that beer party we'll have when we listen to the final cd."

"Yeah, me too! But I gotta know, what kind of a drunk are you?"

Judy stopped to think, "I don't think I have ever really gotten drunk, I usually get tipsy but that's it."

"I'm a happy drunk myself." said Nick smiling and leaning back in his spot on the couch.

"Well I hope I'm a happy drunk too."

"You don't seem like the violent type, so I shouldn't worry about it. I think we should make as few pauses as possible, this serial is 8 episodes long."

"Ok then."

So their viewing continued, and at the end of the first episode, this organization called 'International Electronics' was involved in an evil scheme. And when they were viewing the second and third episodes of the serial (also the first 2 proper episodes) this group called UNIT (UNited Intelligence Taskforce) had been monitoring International Electronics, and as it would turn out, UNIT was run by Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart, now promoted to Brigadier.*

*a character who first appeared in 'The Web of Fear'

"Hey didn't we see that guy before?" inquired Judy

"Oh yeah, he was in 'The Web of Fear', get used to him though, we'll be seeing him most when we get to the third doctor."

"How soon until we get to the third doctor?"

"It's all in good time, but for now we're still watching the second doctor episodes."

"Yeah, I thought I'd never get used to Patrick Troughton."

Nick giggled, "That's literally what every Doctor Who fan says when they're comfortable with a new doctor."

"Well then I guess I've caught the bug then."

"You sure have..."

So they got to the animated recon of the fourth episode of the serial, and after 23 minutes of the missing episode being told through flash style animation, it has been revealed that International Electronics was behind a plot to reanimate cybermammals to Invade London.

The animated approximation of the fourth episode ended, "That was the last animated recon episode, by the way."

"Now I know we're close to the final cd."

"Not so fast, Carrots! we still have 2 fully complete serials to go before we get to the final cd."

"Oh, ok, but still it's getting close! How many episodes does this serial have anyway?"

"Eight."

"How come some serials are ridiculously long, and others are crazy short? Like remember that one single episode story about those astronauts and it didn't even have the doctor?"

"Well, at least that one had the excuse that it was a pilot for a spinoff."

"Oh well, I guess the episode count isn't important, but geez."

"There's another story where its 14 episodes long, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Well we may as well watch the rest of this story, but if we're late for work tomorrow, I'll tell Chief Bogo it was YOUR idea." said Judy pointing to Nick

"It will be my pleasure to take the blame."

Judy then flashed a smile at him, "Aw, you don't have to, I was speaking hypothetically."

So they had continued the serial, thus checking off another day on their calendars towards their little beer party for the final cd.


End file.
